Expectations vs Reality
by versusarcticfire
Summary: Faberry AU. One-shot. Una vez que Rachel tuvo certeza acerca de sus sentimientos, pero especialmente acerca de los de Quinn hacia ella, su mente se llenó de expectativas con respecto a lo que podría ser su vida si saliese con Quinn Fabray. Una vez que ambas empezaron a salir, Rachel descubrió que las expectativas estaban lejos de condecirse con la realidad con la que se encontraba


**Summary: **_Una vez que Rachel tuvo certeza acerca de sus sentimientos, pero especialmente acerca de los de Quinn hacia ella, su mente se llenó de expectativas con respecto a lo que podría ser su vida si saliese con Quinn Fabray. Una vez que ambas empezaron a salir, Rachel descubrió que las expectativas estaban lejos de condecirse con la realidad con la que se hallaba. _

**Disclaimer:**_ Glee no me pertenece, bla bla bla._

**N/A:** _Advertencia?. Esto es lo más absurdo que escribí hasta el momento (o lo segundo después de Flashbulb Eyes), pero me divirtió escribirlo y por eso lo publico._

* * *

**Expectations vs Reality.**

"Que decis, Rach? Te parece que este es el vestido adecuado?" inquirió Tina, sacando una nueva percha del closet y girándose para dejarme apreciar que era lo que ésta contenía. "Solero amarillo... lejos del color negro que me caracteriza, y de la vibra _emo_ que _ustedes_ me adjudican. Pero al mismo tiempo nada osado que me haga quedar como una puta y se aleje demasiado de mi personalidad," añadió poniéndose la prenda contra su cuerpo y modelándola para mí.

Asombrada por su comentario, sacudí mi cabeza, alzando la mirada hacia el techo en busca de paciencia. Paciencia que no encontré, ya qué no se necesita ser una mente privilegiada para darse cuenta que el cielo no se caracteriza por contener una máquina expendedora de calma.

"Tina, sos hermosa y cualquier cosa que desees vestir no va a hacer más que enaltecer tu belleza," hablé con dulzura y sonreí internamente al ver el agrado con el que recibía mis palabras. "Pero, ya habiendo dicho eso, creo que es necesario hacerte saber que no hay nada de malo con tus botas, calzas negras, falda escocesa, remera negra, gorrito de lana negro, y hasta tu pulsera de cuero con tachas. A quien le importa lo que piensen los demás? Si Mike está interesado en vos, es por quien sos y no por el color de ropa que estas usando."

"Bla bla bla, no todos tenemos la suerte de tener a una Quinn Fabray que nos quiera aun a pesar de nuestro peculiar sentido de la moda!," acusó provocándome una sonrisa enorme al escuchar el nombre de mi novia, y un tinte rozado en mis mejillas al procesar la alusión hecha acerca de su amor por mí. "Aunque incluso vos terminaste cambiando todo tu closet después de empezar a salir con ella!"

"New York cambió mi apariencia, Quinn no tuvo nada que ver con ese cambio!," refuté cruzándome de brazos. "Y además, Mike ya te conocé, y te acepta tal cual sos. Cuál es el sentido de cambiar tu apariencia para la cita?."

"No es una cita cualquiera, es una cita en donde voy a conocer a sus abuelos y es una familia asiática, como te pensas que van a reaccionar si me ven así?. Estoy segura de que están esperando conocer a la versión asiática de Rory Gilmore, no a la versión asiática de Amy Lee!," exclamó colérica.

"Rory es un personaje de ficción, Amy es una persona de verd-" me detuve al ver la mirada frustrada que Tina, mi mejor amiga y con quien compartía un piso en East Village desde hacía dos años, dirigía hacia mí.

"Por dios, Rachel! Podes tomarme en serio?. Sus abuelos viajaron a Nueva York para visitar a su nieto y sabés que él está súper ilusionado... no quiero que nada salga mal!"

"Okay, perdón!. Pero si sus padres te aceptan tal cual sos, y también lo hace él, que te hace pensar que sus abuelos no lo van a hacer?"

"A ver, la palabra _asiáticos_ no te dice nada?"

"Si, asiáticos, no nazis!," desestimé para su enojo. "Lo que quiero decir es, por qué tantas expectativas acerca de cómo va a ir todo? Estoy segura de que estas dedicándole mucho más tiempo del que deberías a pensar en esta cena..."

"Estoy segura de que no le estoy dedicando el suficiente... y el ser humano vive a través de las expectativas, no me podes culpar por tenerlas! Pero eso sí, te aseguro que mis expectativas son bajas, más que bajas, así que no tenes que temer por mi decepción. Cuanto mucho me voy a sorprender gratamente, pero lo dudo... Quien vivió una realidad que superó sus expectativas?"

Mi mirada había recaído adormecida sobre sus ojos, intentando seguir el quintetico ritmo que su monólogo empleaba, pero al escuchar esa última interrogante desperté de esa especie de letargo, sonreí nostálgica y me contuve de gritar a viva voz: _Yo!_.

Y para ser completamente honesta, tal vez lo hice. Pero mi mente voló raudamente a través de mi memoria de modo tan automático, que mi parte consciente se desconectó de mí a tal punto que no puedo asegurar si en verdad lo manifesté o no.

Y era verdad, durante los últimos años había experimentado como la realidad superaba las expectativas... y lo había hecho en más de una ocasión. Pero quizás eso era una anomalía en la vida humana que solo era capaz de tener lugar si Quinn Fabray entraba en la ecuación.

Hay infinidad de momentos con los cuales sería posible explicar por qué digo lo que digo, y asevero con fiereza la autenticidad de mi relato. Pero si tuviese que pensar en los más importantes... si tuviese que rememorarlos, creo que lo haría cronológicamente y a través de los más significativos.

La primera gran revelación llegó el día en que tuvo lugar nuestro primer acercamiento. Fue un día como cualquier otro, para ser más exacta, un Jueves como cualquier otro. Mi auto se hallaba en el taller, y fue por eso que cuando salí del colegio decidí emprender el regreso, hacia mi casa, caminando.

El calor era agobiante, y las nubes se tornaban amenazantes, anunciando una inminente lluvia que me forzaba a apresurar mi paso.

Pero al llegar a la tercera intersección, luego de dejar atrás el colegio, un New Beetle rojo se materializó a mi lado, aminorando la velocidad.

Al girarme descubrí el rostro de Quinn, y antes de que pudiese procesar lo que pasaba, la vi haciendo un leve movimiento con su cabeza, a modo de invitación, abriendo la puerta para que pudiese ingresar.

Mi primera reacción fue declinarla, porque de seguro eso era una broma de mal gusto y al acercarme, Quinn iba a cerrar la puerta en mi cara (atentando contra la integridad de mi nariz) para luego acelerar riendo a carcajadas ante mi ingenuidad.

Pero aun así, pese a lo que mi costado más racional presentía, me acerqué al mismo. Quizás fue debido a algo innato de mi ADN que me obligaba a enfrentar un nuevo desafío a cada paso. Quizás fue debido a que Quinn Fabray siempre tuvo ese _no sé qué_ que me hacía gravitar a su alrededor.

Las posibilidades se tornan infinitas, pero la verdad es que no hay una respuesta correcta a esa pregunta. Lo único acertado es remarcar que Quinn no aceleró dejándome sola ahí, sino que aguardó paciente a que ingresase dentro del auto y me pusiese el cinturón, antes de continuar con el viaje.

No era la primera vez que tenía un acercamiento hacia Quinn, pero si era la primera vez que el mismo se daba en un lugar tan íntimo. Subirme a su auto implicaba ingresar en su intimidad, y tan solo una vez dentro del mismo me di cuenta de cómo había añorado hacerlo antes.

Es estúpido, quiero decir, tenía mi auto, no necesitaba de alguien llevándome y trayéndome, pero había algo intrigante rondando esa idea de subirme al de Quinn Fabray. Tal vez, seguramente, porque eso en algún estúpido rincón de mi cabeza se percibía como acercamiento. Pertenencia.

Al momento en que había decidió aceptar su invitación, no estoy segura cuales fueron mis expectativas. Pero las mismas probablemente danzaron alrededor de la noción de emprender un viaje en silencio, con un intercambio de palabras seco. O, en el mejor de los casos, con un viaje ruidoso con algún rapero de moda, de los que les gustaban a Santana, destruyendo cualquier intento por entablar un dialogo.

Lo que no esperaba era Quinn girándose en la siguiente intersección, para hacer presión con su dedo incide sobre mi mejilla y forzar el _curvamiento_ de mis labios hacia arriba.

"Sonreí, Rachel. Aun cuando encuentre abrumador tu entusiasmo nato, ver tu palidez y miedo por estar en el mismo auto que yo está matando mi ego," sonrió rodando los ojos, pero mi mirada se quedó anclada en sus labios, y en la distención lánguida que mostraban. Mis oídos colgando al sonido cálidamente ronco de su voz, lejos del que siempre había escuchado cuando discutía conmigo, cuando lo hacía con Finn, o con cualquiera de las cheerios que se animaban a cuestionar sus órdenes. Y el total de mis sentidos aferrado al intoxicantes perfume de su shampoo, el cual era radiado por su cabello aun húmedo tras la ducha que acababa de darse.

No lo podría describir, de hecho todo el talento que poseo a la hora de desempeñarme sobre un escenario, es el que carezco a la hora de descifrar un aroma. Pero me bastaba con describirlo como hermoso... en la más adictiva de todas las formas habidas y por haber.

"Mi iPod se quedó sin baterías, probablemente a causa de Sue y su idea de hacernos correr 30 minutos más que de costumbre," gruñó cansada. "Espero que no te moleste escuchar esto," añadió dubitativa, subiendo el volumen y dejando que el sonido de Velvet Underground lo tiñese todo a su paso. Y claro está, solo fui capaz de reconocer que de esa banda se trataba porque el display de su reproductor así lo indicaba. "Que pasa? No te gusta?" inquirió aprensiva, recibiendo una mirada en blanco de mi parte. "Tenes el ceño fruncido, del mismo modo en que lo haces cuando alguien desafina en Glee"

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron y mi mirada pasó fugaz por sus ojos para clavarse luego en el camino por el cual comenzábamos a transitar nuevamente. "No, en realidad... me gusta?"

"Me lo estás preguntando a mí?"

"Si," contesté sin pensarlo y oí su risa divertida, la cual logró despojarme de todos los nervios que me habían estado carcomiendo internamente. "No," carraspeé buscando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarme. "Quiero decir, me gusta, solo estoy sorprendida porque conocía la banda por su nombre, he visto discos, en especial el que tiene una banana como caratula, pero jamás pensé que sonasen así," razoné en voz alta. "Estaba convencida de que era algo mucho más... _ruidoso_"

"Esta es una de mis preferidas," habló con dulzura, salteando un par de canciones hasta que la elegida comenzó a sonar, manteniendo el halo de rock sesentoso de la anterior, y con una letra absurdamente adorable.

De más está decir, en ese preciso momento, I'm Sticking With You me convenció a decidir indagar más sobre la banda tan pronto estuviese en mi casa.

Y sin esfuerzo alguno, la música y la conversación nos sumergieron en un universo paralelo, no literalmente, pero en esa clase de teletransportacion que nos acababa posicionando en un limbo donde ambas conversábamos como si fuésemos amigas desde hace años y tuviésemos la confianza necesaria para molestarnos mutuamente, sin temor a malos entendidos y eventuales represalias.

Las canciones que pasaron no fueron una, ni dos. De hecho me atrevería a decir que el disco completo tuvo lugar a ser reproducido, al menos una vez, para cuando Quinn estacionó frente a mi casa.

No me sorprendió que no me pidiese la dirección, ni que asumiese que era ahí a donde me dirigía. Pero si me sorprendió el embelesamiento en el que me sumergió, haciéndome ignorar el hecho de que una garúa fina habia comenzado a caer desde hacía un buen rato. Y también de que el viaje hacia mi casa duró, cuanto menos, 40 minutos más que lo que duraría en una situación normal.

Luego de despedirnos de un modo tan amigable como así también surreal, al ingresar a mí casa mi padre me preguntó a que se debía la demora, e inquirió acerca de que había hecho en ese tiempo. Interrogantes a las cuales solo pude responder con suave _Quinn_ cobijado en un suspiro, que bastaba para explicaba el tiempo perdido, o más bien ganado. Y que permanecería boyando en mi cabeza mucho más tarde en el día, a la hora de ir a dormir, cuando una sonrisa en mi rostro reflejaba mi emoción interior al abrazar la almohada, cerrar los ojos, y desear con todas mis fuerzas tener la posibilidad de repetir ese día lo más pronto posible.

O quizás, también, podría hablar de nuestro primer beso...

"Entonces, te gustó o no?," habló Quinn, ingresando a su habitación, luego de que ambas hubiésemos acudido a ver una de las tantas obras que Yale ofrecía en el marco del _Carlotta Festival. _

"Me gustó mucho la idea, lo único malo fueron los nervios en el protagonista. Te diste cuenta cuan dubitativo se mostraba? Varias de las líneas no sonaban convincente, más bien sonaban como una pregunta," sonreí caminando hacia su closet para buscar algo que me abrigase, ya que luego de ponerme el pijama, me hallaba temblando de frio.

"Vienen muchos productores de Broadway a ver el festival," la escuché decir mientras agarraba su vieja campera de las cheerios que estaba confinada a un rincón del closet. "Tienen la presión de generar una buena imagen desde el arranque," culminó recogiendo su pelo en una cola alta, ignorándome momentáneamente.

Mi ceño se frunció de inmediato. No pude evitar acercarme y, tomándola por sorpresa, dejar que mis dedos alborotaran su suave cabello soltándolo por completo. "Mucho mejor, la cola me hace acordar a HBIC Quinn y no me gusta," musité fingiendo tristeza.

Sus ojos oscilaron hacia mis labios por un segundo, y luego bajaron para examinar lo que vestía. "Es poco coherente decir eso... usando _eso_," sonrió desafiante, volviendo su mirada a mis ojos.

"Es cómoda, es abrigada y huele a vos," hablé sin percatarme de lo que decía, hasta que vi como algo en su rostro se transformaba.

De más está decir que cuando me predispuse a descubrir a que se debía el cambio, me hallaba arrinconada contra la puerta, con el cuerpo de Quinn amoldado completamente al mío, sus puños aferrándose a la solapa de la campera, sujetándome en el lugar aun cuando no podía, ni quería, moverme. Y sus labios devorando los míos con una necesidad que se había mantenido creciente durante los últimos dos años.

Sabía que el beso era el siguiente paso a dar en nuestra relación, lo habían imaginado en miles de oportunidades, y me había sido imposible disociar esas imágenes de las palabras de Finn rememorando los besos de Quinn como provocadores de fuegos artificiales.

Pero al sentir la presión de sus labios contra los míos, el calor de su respiración en mi piel, el hermoso aroma de su shampoo intoxicándome, y el roce de su lengua intrépida abriendo la puerta hacia lo desconocido, no vi fuegos artificiales. No vi insignificantes luces de colores iluminándonos como si estuviésemos en un 4 de julio... Vi el mundo estallando a mí alrededor.

Lo que viví fue como si estuviésemos besándonos en el preciso momento en que tuvo lugar la explosión cerca del rio Tunguska.

Y no digo esto por cuan bien besase (aun cuando si lo hacía!). Ni digo esto por cuan épico nuestro beso hubiese sido. Y es que a decir verdad nunca en mi vida había protagonizado un beso tan urgente y errático como ese. Donde la necesidad y el deseo primaban por sobre la delicadeza y raciocinio.

Lo digo porque las fuertes corrientes de emociones me hicieron sentir una implosión sobre mi cabeza, bajo mis pies, dentro de mí... Un sacudón emocional para el cual, aun si lo hubiese intentado, no habría estado preparada.

Aunque eso no sería nada comparado a lo que sentí un par de horas más tarde, cuando estaba tirada en su cama, con su cuerpo sobre el mío, en medio de una sesión eterna de besos que no tenía principio ni fin.

Quinn no era virgen, ni yo lo era, pero el roce de la cruz que colgaba de su cuello contra mi piel, era un recordatorio de quien era la persona que me devoraba con sus labios. Eso, sumado a lo poco, o mucho, que conocía de ella a través de sus ex novios me obligaban a intentar mantener el auto-control y no dejarme llevar por mis urgencias para terminar haciendo el ridículo.

Fue así como mi mano descendió vertiginosamente hasta su cintura, y digo _hasta_ porque en ese preciso momento reaccioné, y apoyándome en todo mi auto-control logré contener el impulso y dejarla anclada sobre su cadera, con mi pulgar acariciando su piel lánguidamente.

Pero eso solo lo pude hacer por un par de segundos, porque luego sentí su mano aferrándose a mi muñeca, paralizando mi cuerpo con ese simple gesto porque temía que ese fuese el precedente al desastre. Y es que si bien a los 20 años no creía que Quinn fuese capaz de separarse de mí y ponerse a rezar, elevando una plegaria en busca del perdón para sus acciones, si estaba convencida de que podía poner distancia y proponer que nos tomemos las cosas con más calma.

Pero como ya debería saber hasta el hartazgo, es tiempo perdido el empleado en intentar anticipar sus acciones.

Sus labios se deslizaron hacia mi cuello, al mismo tiempo en que su mano guió la mía hasta su trasero, incitándome a que me aferrase al mismo. Cosa que no dudé en hacer, ni en repetir una segunda y tercera vez, siempre con más firmeza y decisión, tras escuchar el suave gemido que escapaba de sus labios producto de mis acciones.

O quizás, tal vez, podría mencionar la primera ocasión en la que me presentó como su novia ante sus amigos. En especial porque siempre había esperado que nuestra presentación oficial ante cualquier persona de su entorno se diese luego de una larga insistencia, y con Quinn mostrándose dubitativa, reticente, casi insegura acerca de lo que estaba por hacer. Porque si había algo a lo cual no era ajena, era a su terror al compromiso.

"Okay, basta, que pasa?" preguntó deteniéndose antes de golpear la puerta de una antigua pero elegante casa que se alzaba frente a ambas.

"Nada," hablé desestimando su interrogante.

"Rachel, si no querés que entremos, no tenemos por qué hacerlo... ya te lo dije antes."

"Que te hace pensar que no quiero entrar?"

"No sé, intuición?," habló irónica, rodando los ojos. "O quizás el hecho de que te pasaste tres horas eligiendo que te ibas a poner, que estés caminando en silencio y cortándome la circulación de la sangre con la fuerza con la que me apretás la mano."

"Veo que tuviste tiempo para explorar a fondo tus intuiciones... Pero bueno, al menos no se te cruzó por la cabeza pensar que quizás lo que me molesta es la presencia de tu ex novia,"

"Mi ex novia? Por dios, Rach! Dormí con ella un par de veces, no estuve saliendo desde la secundaria como vos con Finn!"

"Yo y Finn cortamos hace un año, vos y ella durmieron juntas un par de veces pero fue hace apenas unos meses! A decir verdad, ni se si meses o días... así como tampoco sé cuántas ex-_loquesea _va a haber en la fiesta!"

"Okay, no vamos... olvidate que te invité," negó frustrada, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria.

"Así de fácil? Es lo que querías? Tanto te avergüenza que tus amigos me conozcan? Increíble!," exclamé furiosa tirando mis manos hacia el cielo.

"Rach," habló con calma, cerrando los ojos para tragar la frustración que la invadía. "Sabés que tengo paciencia y conozco todos y cada uno de tus rayes, pero no sos inmune, ni yo lo soy. Y aunque no lo creas, cuando hablas así me lastimas... Que pienses eso no solo habla de vos, sino que también habla de mí."

Con culpa tragué saliva, y me acerqué a ella, tomándola de la mano y sonriendo de costado. No era una sonrisa reluciente, no había ni un atisbo de felicidad en ese gesto, ni tampoco lo había en la mirada miserable con la que me estudió.

La desgana nos invadió a ambas, y nuestras miradas mostraban cuanto nos enfuriaba la situación que había matado la atmosfera que habíamos mantenido desde ese primer beso, tres noches atrás.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, ni en qué momento comenzamos a temblar por la baja temperatura que nos envolvía, mucho menos en qué momento se acercó a nosotras un grupo de personas. Solo sé que salimos de nuestra hipnosis recién cuando oímos una voz familiar dirigiéndose a nosotras.

"Hey, Q! Que haces acá? Entren de una vez. o vos y tu amiga se va a congelar! Quien te dice, quizás tenes suerte y te puedo dar un poco de calor humano..."

"Voy a entrar cuando _yo_ quiera," masculló furiosa, con su mejor impresión HBIC, aferrándose a mi mano con más fuerza. "Y no es mi _amiga_, es mi _novia,_" clarificó molesta, posesiva, pero por sobre todo _segura_. Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, a mí, y a Sabine, su roommate, quien había sido la encargada de arrojar el comentario previo.

"Bien por vos, Q! Bien por vos!," silbó acercándose para golpearla en el hombro, ganándose un gruñido a modo de respuesta. "Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que le tenías fobia al compromiso..." bromeó guiñándome el ojo afectivamente, pero mi atención se enfocó en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar y también en la chica que desde una distancia prudente nos miraba estupefacta, hasta que esa estupefacción muto en indignación.

Aun cuando no hubiese visto su foto en Facebook, no me habrían quedado dudas de que esa era la ex de Quinn. Pero la verdad es que todo eso poco importaba porque ésta la ignoro por completo, rodeándome con sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. "No peleemos"

"Así que soy tu novia?" indagué con inocencia, buscando la confirmación.

"Mhm," asintió dándome un mordisco en el cuello. "_Mi_ novia, toda mía..." reafirmó volviendo a la posición anterior y haciéndome olvidar del frio que nos rodeaba...

"Rach?... Rachel!," insistió Tina tirando de mi para sacarme de mi sueño a plena luz del día.

"Qué?" hablé aún atontada por la regresión que había protagonizado.

"Me tengo que ir, Mike está afuera," señaló con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, gracias por tu ayuda!," exclamó luego caminando fuera del loft, y recién en ese momento me percaté de que pese a su primera idea, había optado por descartar el solero amarillo y en cambio apostar por su propio look.

Con sonrisa firme en mi rostro, observé el celular y no deje que las inexistentes noticias de mi novia me nublasen el humor.

Quinn aún estaba en Londres, y lo estaría por una semana más. Después de esperar por ella durante dos meses, una semana más no era nada. Y pese a que ambas estábamos en contacto continuo, nos habíamos prohibido ser el tipo de parejas que intercambian 300 mensajes por día.

Suspirando hondo, y mordiéndome el labio al recordar que dentro de un par de horas ambas podríamos hablar por Skype, caminé fuera del cuarto de Tina y me adentré en el mío. Dispuesta a tomar una siesta que quedó en el olvido al sentir el cuerpo de Quinn colisionando contra mí, al mismo tiempo en que sus brazos me apresaban, y mi nombre caía vertiginoso de sus labios.

Quizás suene egoísta de mi parte, o perezoso, pero la realidad es que no voy a proseguir con una exposición para presentar y al mismo tiempo defender mi argumento. Solo me voy a limitar a decir que si bien no puedo hablar por el resto del mundo, si lo puedo hacer por mí. Y en mi caso personal... la realidad siempre superó mis expectativas.

Quinn Fabray siempre superó mis expectativas.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Si leyeron hasta acá, gracias!. X_


End file.
